Fly in the Breeze! Koinobori!
Event Information You can find the Koinobori by searching the town. Tapping the Town will reduce your Stamina, though. Your Stamina will restore by 1 every 3 minutes. Of course you can always use Energy Drinks to completely restore your Stamina too. *Once you find a Koinobori, you cannot find another until you let it fly or run out of time. Once you find a Koinobori, your MyRoid can use her new powers to send it flying into the sky. Make sure to act fast though; Koinobori will get tired if you don't fly them within the set time. If that happens, you'll just have to go back to town and find another one. So try to make sure to fly the Koinobori within the time limit! Special Events You'll need to use your MyRoid's new power, fueled by Points. You can hold up to 6 Points at any time (they will recover by 1 every 20 minutes). Using your powers will raise the Height gauge, which in turn will increase your Points. Raise the Height gauge to the top, and you will send the Koinobori flying. Using three Points at once to unleash your MyRoid's full power works even better than using them one at a time! If you manage to get a Koinobori flying in the breeze, I'll give you a Ticket! You can use these Tickets in the Event Exchange and Event Gacha. Points can also be restored with Energy Drinks. Someone needs help! If someone has asked you for help, you will be able to help them with their Koinobori once every 30 minutes. Using a MOE Power of Friendship will clear ten times the amount of progress you clear when helping normally. All helping players will get Koi Points based on how much they promoted. *You can receive up to 5 calls for help at once. *To get rewards for Helping you must view the list help request list and check the request you've helped with. Fever Time During Fever Time, you will have more time available to fly Koinobori, and you will gain more Points for helping others. Fever Time will be regularly activated when you find and fly Koinobori yourself. Receiving help with flying a Koinobori will not activate Fever Time for that attempt. *Fever Time lasts 5 minutes, and will not reactivate until after that period has ended. Gifts You can randomly get Gifts from the people you help. Using a MOE Power of Friendship will guarantee you receive a Gift. *If you receive a Gift from Helping, you will not be able to participate in other Event activities until the gift is accepted. Event Progress You use 3 stamina per step and advance 10% per step. You recover 1 stamina every 3 minutes, and your base maximum stamina is 60. It is 3 hours for a full stamina recharge. You recover 1 Genki Point every 20 minutes, and your maximum points is 6. It is 2 hours for a full point recharge. Stage Clear Awards After collecting a certain amount of Koi Points, you will get an achievement award. Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is Power Unleashed. The maximum Tie-up bonuses are: *Maximum Stamina +30 *your Power & Help Bonus +180 *Points Bonus +140% *Thanks Ticket Bonus (after using your power) +161 **This does not include the Early Clear Award's Points Bonus +5% effect. Early Clear Campaign Condition: Collect 1000 points in 48 hours Reward: Event Limited Gacha & Tickets Exchange You can use Tickets that you have collected to play the Event Limited Gacha. The items gained from this gacha can't be exchanged in the Mixer. At the Event Exchange you can exchange Tickets for limited items. *'Note:' Exchanging Tickets does not lower your rank. * Gacha Sample Ranking Awards Ranking is based on the total number of points you have gained. 1~30 , A Bite To Eat, Japanese Cafe Umbrella, Gacha Ticket, Accessory Gacha Ticket 31~100 , Japanese Cafe Umbrella, Gacha Ticket, Accessory Gacha Ticket 101~250 A Bite To Eat, Gacha Ticket, Accessory Gacha Ticket 251~600 Japanese Cafe Umbrella, Accessory Gacha Ticket 601~1000 Accessory Gacha Ticket 1001~99999 Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) Category:Events